2017
2017 is the year ℃-ute disbands and Tsugunaga Momoko graduates from Country Girls and Hello! Project. Members *January 1: **Morning Musume '16 becomes Morning Musume '17. **Wada Ayaka becomes leader of Hello! Project. **Fukumura Mizuki becomes sub-leader of Hello! Project. *March 6: Shimakura Rika, Hibi Marina, Eguchi Saya, Doi Rena, Okamura Minami, Matsunaga Riai, Yamada Ichigo, and Nakayama Natsume join Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *March 15: Kamiishinaka Kana is formed. *June 12: ℃-ute disbands. *June 30: **Tsugunaga Momoko graduates from Country Girls and Hello! Project. **Hello! Project Kids unofficially disbands. Singles *February 4: Real☆Little☆Girl / Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Ver.) - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *February 8: Good Boy Bad Girl / Peanut Butter Jelly Love - Country Girls *February 22: Hatsukoi Sunrise / Just Try! / Uruwashi no Camellia - Tsubaki Factory *March 8: BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy - Morning Musume '17 *March 25: Furusato no Yume - Kamiishinaka Kana *March 29: To Tomorrow / Final Squall / The Curtain Rises - ℃-ute *April 26: Jidanda Dance / Feel! Kanjiru yo - Juice=Juice *June 21: TBA - ANGERME Albums *March 29: Butai "JK Ninja Girls" Original Soundtrack - Kobushi Factory DVD Singles *January 9: Event V "Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou ja nai" - Morning Musume '16 *March 12: Event V "Good Boy Bad Girl / Peanut Butter Jelly Love" - Country Girls DVDs/Blu-rays *January 18: **℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~Let's go to Hong Kong & Taipei!~ (DVD) **The Girls Live Vol.29 (DVD) *January 25: MODE (DVD) *February 22: **Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION FINAL at Nippon Budokan (DVD & Blu-ray) **Hello! Project Mobile Presents Yajima Maimi & Suzuki Airi Acoustic Live 2016 ~Colon no Musume Futatabi~ (Blu-ray) *March 8: The Girls Live Vol.30 (DVD) *March 22: ℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Aki ~℃OMPASS~ (DVD & Blu-ray) *March 29: Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ (DVD & Blu-ray) *April 12: Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ (DVD & Blu-ray) *April 26: Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Crystal Clear・Kaleidoscope~ (DVD & Blu-ray) *May 24: Country Girls Music Video・Clips Vol.1 (Blu-ray) Concerts *January 2 - February 25: Hello! Project 2017 WINTER *January 5 - January 9: ℃-ute Shinshun Concert 2017 ~℃OMPASS~ *January 22 - June 3: Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute *February 2 - April 9: Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE~ *February 5: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.1 *February 5 - February 19: ℃-ute Dinner Show 2017 ~℃ocktail~ *February 8 - March 8: ℃-ute Special Live 2017 ~℃ocktail in ℃OTTON CLUB~ *March 5 - April 1: ANGERME Live Tour 2017 Haru ~Rin~ *March 11 - March 20: Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ *March 18 - May 26: Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ *March 22 - April 13: HAPPY DINNER TIME ~Momo ni Sachi Are!~ *March 25 - March 26: Hello! Project Hina Fest 2017 *April 1 - June 4: ℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~ *April 9 - May 4: Country Girls Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Momochi-ism~ *April 9 - May 7: ANGERME Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Kawaru Mono Kawaranai Mono~ *April 9 - May 28: Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Haru ~PROGRESSIVE~ *April 13: ℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡De vuelta a México!~ *April 16: ℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~De retour à Paris~ *April 29 - May 14: Country Girls Live Tour 2017 Haru *April 29 - May 21: Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE SPECIAL~ *May 15: ANGERME Nippon Budokan Kouen 2017 Haru *May 22: Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ *June 12: ℃-ute Last Concert at Saitama Super Arena *June 25: Morning Musume '17 Live Concert in Hong Kong *June 30: Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ *July 15 - September 2: Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER Events *January 26 - January 27: Morning Days Happy Holiday Fukumura Mizuki･Ishida Ayumi Fanclub Tour in Yamanashi *January 29 - February 5: Tsubaki Factory Ouen Kikaku ~Camellia Fights! vol.5~ *February 21: Morning Musume '17 13ki Member FC Event *March 11 - March 12: Juice=Juice Fanclub Tour ~Miracle×Juice×Bus 2~ in Izu *March 25 - March 26: Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2017 *April 18 - April 20: Tsugunaga Momoko Memorial Event Momogatari *May 28 - May 30: Cutie Kankousha Fanclub Tour in Okinawa ~FINAL "Cutie" VA℃ATION~ *June 2 - June 4: Momochi to Iku Otomomochi Tour ~Minna Zutto Otomomochi da yo~ Birthday Events *January 12: Country Girls Yanagawa Nanami Birthday Event 2017 *January 13: Morning Musume '17 Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event *February 2: Morning Musume '17 Makino Maria Birthday Event *February 6: ℃-ute Nakajima Saki Birthday Event 2017 *February 7: ℃-ute Yajima Maimi & Hagiwara Mai Birthday Event 2017 *February 10: Kobushi Factory Nomura Minami Birthday Event 2017 *February 13: Country Girls Ozeki Mai Birthday Event 2017 *February 15: Morning Musume '17 Ogata Haruna Birthday Event *February 20: Country Girls Morito Chisaki Birthday Event 2017 *March 6: Momochi no Otanjoubi Kai 2017 *March 7: Kobushi Factory Fujii Rio Birthday Event 2017 *March 9: Kobushi Factory Wada Sakurako Birthday Event 2017 *March 27: Kobushi Factory Ogawa Rena Birthday Event 2017 *March 28: Morning Musume '17 Haga Akane Birthday Event *March 29: Morning Musume '17 Oda Sakura Birthday Event ~Sakura no Shirabe 6~ *April 2: Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka Birthday Event 2017 *April 3: Tsubaki Factory Kishimoto Yumeno Birthday Event 2017 *April 6: ANGERME Katsuta Rina Birthday Event 2017 *April 21: Juice=Juice Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2017 *April 24: ℃-ute Suzuki Airi Birthday Event 2017 *April 27: Kobushi Factory Hamaura Ayano Birthday Event 2017 Theater *February 23 - March 4: JK Ninja Girls *June 2 - June 11: Pharaoh no Haka Media *January 22: Furusato no Yume begins *March 8: Tokugi☆Saikenshou Momusu DE Gozaru! begins *June 7: Airi's Potion ends (Radio) *June 9: ℃-ute Yajima Maimi no I My Me Maimi ends (Radio) *June 11: ℃-ute Nakajima Saki no Cute na Jikan ends (Radio) *July 17: JK Ninja Girls theatrical release Publications *January 1: Hello Pro Maruwakari BOOK 2017 WINTER *January 28: Haruiro - Iikubo Haruna *February 19: Morito Chisaki - Morito Chisaki *March 6: Momochi - Tsugunaga Momoko *March 31: Eien - Suzuki Airi *April 27: Riko - Yamagishi Riko *May 1: ℃-ute Last Official Book Others *January 2: Kobushi Factory's 2nd anniversary *February 3: Juice=Juice's 4th anniversary *April 4: ANGERME's 8th anniversary *April 29: Tsubaki Factory's 2nd anniversary *June 11: ℃-ute's 12th anniversary *September 14: Morning Musume's 20th anniversary *October 10: Juice=Juice Day (JuuJuu no Hi) *November 5: Country Girls' 3rd anniversary Category:2017